Nie długo, nie krótko
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Tutaj powinien być opis, ale jak opisać wszystkie drabble w kilka setek znaków? Wszystko, co wpadło mi kiedyś do głowy. Większość przynajmniej.
1. Światło, którego pragnie Itachi

**Po jakichś 8 latach należenia do tego czasami nieźle nietrzeźwego fandomu zdecydowałam się otworzyć własny kramik z drabblami i nie tylko.**

 **Na razie publikuję na raz te drabble (i jeden podwójny), które przepisałam z mojego starego, zacnego notesu i jest w nim sporo Gaary i jego rodzeństwa oraz Suigetsu i Karin. Chętnie usłyszę wasze zdanie i propozycje! ^^ Jestem zawsze otwarta dla swoich czytelników ;)**

* * *

 **Światło, którego pragnie Itachi,**

 _a którego nie może zobaczyć_

Itachi sięgnął po nowe źródło światła. Żył zbyt długo w ciemności, pogrążony w rozpaczliwym szaleństwie.

Chłodny śmiech wyrwał mu się z krtani.

\- Będziesz moim nowym światłem, Sasuke. Mamy dla siebie zamienne oczy. To musi być przeznaczenie.

Jego młodszy brat mógł go nienawidzić, ale obiecał go bronić za wszelką cenę.

Starszy Uchiha padł na chłodną ziemię. To miało być miejsce jego ostatecznego mroku?

Pragnął tylko światła... Może powinien pozostać ślepym.

Kiedy zobaczył słońce, nie mógł ruszyć w jego stronę. W porównaniu ze światłem, które ciągnęło go wcześniej, te przechodziło jego wszelkie wyobrażenia.

Poraziło go i zdecydował się na powrót do ciemności.


	2. Miłość Gaary

**Hobby Gaary powaliło mnie na kolana. Mistrz uwodzenia!**

 **Wciąż zbieram propozycje na kolejne drabble (lub też coś dłuższego) :)**

* * *

 **Miłość**

 _objawia się na wszelakie sposoby_

Kankurō spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata pogrążonego w świecie papieru i biurokracji. Posiłkując się szóstym kubkiem kawy, zmęczonym wzrokiem przeglądał sterty różnego rodzaju petycji. Starszego z braci niewiele one interesowały.

\- Hej, ty serio powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć.

Rudowłosy zmarszczyłby brwi, gdyby je w ogóle posiadał.

\- Spójrz na siebie. Zresztą, ja już kogoś mam.

Kankurō, aż się wzdrygnął z zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewał się teraz takich nowości od Gaarze. W następnym momencie chciał tarzać się ze śmiechu po podłodze.

\- Ty żartujesz, prawda?

Kazekage spojrzał z pełną powagą na brata.

\- Pozostanę wierny swoim kaktusom do końca życia.

Temari padnie, kiedy zobaczy to nagranie.


	3. Co rude, to wredne

**Co rude,**

 _to wredne_

Suigetsu naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć, do czego Sasuke potrzebował Karin. Może i miała przydatną umiejętność wyczuwania czakry i regeneracji poprzez ugryzienie, ale nie były one warte tylu nerwów.

Drużyna nigdy nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze z oszczędzaniem pieniędzy (Suigetsu mówił Sasuke, że wysyłanie czerwonowłosej kunoichi na zakupy to zły pomysł), przez co zaopatrzeni byli tylko w trzy śpiwory. Oczywiście, że to on musiał dzielić go z Karin.

\- Przesuń się, śmierdzielu – fuknęła.

\- Gdzie?!

\- Jak ci coś nie pasuje, to idź spać z Juugo, rekinie z wodogłowiem!

\- Chyba ty, ruda idiotko... Ała! Za co to?

\- Idę do Sasuke. Niech cię skorpiony pokąsają.


	4. O Gaarze

**Pozdrowienia dla Oli i Hani, które zapewne nie wiedzą, że to o nich mowa. To drabble to owoc naszych śmiechów z odmieniania imion z Naruto. Jeny, to brzmi okropnie.**

 **Tylko z wami mogę nazywać Gaarę "Wujkiem Garnkiem" z wiadomych powodów XD**

* * *

 **O Gaarze,**

 _i jaki przydatny jest w kuchni_

Shikamaru obserwował z dystansu jak Temari rozmawiała ze swoim starszym bratem.

W końcu wróciła do niego.

\- O czym mówiliście? - zapytał z czystej ciekawości Nara.

\- O Gaarze. Głodna jestem. Idziemy zjeść coś na mieście?

Nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

\- Rzeczywiście, kiedy gada się o garze to łatwo zgłodnieć. Jest bardzo pomocny, że tak powiem.

\- Ale niektóre rzeczy go przerastają.

\- No, na przykład ciężko by się w nim piekło chleb.

\- Co? Co to ma do mojego brata?

\- Przecież to ty rozmawiałaś o garach.

Temari pokręciła głową i pociągnęła chłopaka w stronę swojej ulubionej jadłodajni.


	5. Najpodlejszy człowiek

**Powiem tyle: to, co zrobiono z Suigetsu i Karin to szczyt chamstwa. Kompletnie nie umiem sobie wyobrazić jak ta dwójka wróciła do Orochimaru.**

 **A Suigetsu to już w ogóle. Przecież on się go bał najbardziej na świecie. Porwał go, więził i przeprowadzał na nim eksperymenty. Mam nadzieję, że leży za tym jakaś ciekawa historia, ale na razie nie ma po niej śladu.**

 **Widzę tylko zmarnowany potencjał dwójki ciekawych bohaterów :/**

* * *

 **Najpodlejszym człowiekiem jest ten,**

 **kto okrada siebie z marzeń** *

*Ewa Nowak "Ogon Kici"

Suigetsu nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zgodził się zostać z Orochimaru i w dodatku asystować przy jego eksperymentach. Ten facet go przerażał. Posunął się nawet do wyhodowania dla siebie dwójki "synów".

Najczęściej Karin o tym milczała, ale czasami zdawało mu się, że ma do tego takie samo podejście, mimo, że była wcześniej jego popleczniczką. Nie mogli o tym rozmawiać w żadnej kryjówce. W tych miejscach ściany miała wyjątkowo dobry słuch.

Okazja nadarzyła się podczas ich wspólnej podróży do kryjówki najbliżej Sunagakure.

\- Współczuję tym dzieciakom. Przypominają mi mnie, kiedy zostałem schwytany.

\- Gdybym nie musiała ich z nim zostawiać, dawno bym uciekła. - Rudowłosa kunoichi nie była z nim tak szczera od lat.

\- Gdzie byś poszła? Co robiła?

Karin spojrzała na niebo.

\- Nie wiem... Gdzieś, gdzie nikt mnie nie rozpozna. Może do Kraju Wody lub Kraju Wiatru. Udawałabym cywila, założyła rodzinę...

Suigetsu poczuł suchość w gardle, chociaż w tej chwili pił wodę.

\- Fajnie by było, ale w życiu nie dostaniemy drugiej szansy jak Sasuke.

\- Wiem o tym. Jesteśmy źli. Zresztą, co by ze mnie była za walnięta matka.

\- Chwila ciszy dla naszych nienarodzonych dzieci. Ała, za co to?

Suigetsu był szczęśliwy, że stara Karin wróciła.


	6. Kinder niespodzianka

**Yo! Mogłam opublikować to wczoraj, ale że to moje urodziny, byłam zbyt leniwa by to zrobić. Tiaaa...**

 **Dzisiejszy drabble powstał z propozycji adiex** _. **Możecie sami do mnie napisać! Może być forma recenzji lub prywatnej wiadomości.**_

 _Zamierzałam ten drabble opublikować w takiej kolejności, w jakiej je robiłam (czyli byłby dopiero trzeci z czterech) ale chciałam poinformować, że tamte mają bardziej skomplikowane podłoże, ze sporą ilością symboliki i przenośni, którą będę pisała pod nimi. Czyli na końcu rozdziału, jak zwał, tak zwał._

* * *

 **Kinder niespodzianka**

 _według Uzumakich_

Flip, flap. Flip, flap. Deszcz obijał się o dach. Nie, to Naruto człapał swoimi różowymi kapciami kupionymi po okazyjnie niskiej cenie, okrążając czerwonowłosą kunoichi.

\- Więc twierdzisz, że jesteś Uzumaki?

Karin czuła rosnącą irytację.

\- Tak, Naruto. Jesteśmy kuzynami w którejś tam linii.

\- To czemu się włamałaś?

\- Nie włamałam się! To niezapowiedziane spotkanie rodzinne. Taka kinder niespodzianka.

Ten żółtowłosy idiota od razu połknął haczyk.

\- Aaa...! To wchodź. Hinata napiekła ciast. Mamy sernik, szarlotkę, tiramisu i coś tam jeszcze...

Karin nagle znalazła plusy posiadania rodziny. Gościnność Uzumakich zabraniała wypuszczania kuzynek z pustym żołądkiem. Żona kuzyna też nieźle karmiła, choć to ponoć żadna rodzina.


	7. Motyle w lesie

**Inspiracja pewną pewną piękną akwarelką znalezioną w sieci przedstawiającą Itachiego i Sasuke z siatką na motyle w lesie.**

 **Wyjaśnienia symboliki poszczególnych elementów na końcu notki :) Polecam przeczytać drabble'a, pomyśleć i potem sprawdzić, czy dobrze myślałeś/aś.**

 **Nadal czekam na Wasze wsparcie ;)**

* * *

 **Motyle w lesie**

 _to ledwie ćmy_

Sasuke wziął siatkę na motyle w dłoń i wyszedł na podwórko.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał Itachi.

\- Idę do lasu łapać motyle.

Ich matka zachichotała.

\- Motyle żyjące w ciemności to ćmy. Nie są nawet w połowie tak piękne jak motyle na łące.

Sasuke wydął wargi.

\- Idę do lasu łapać motyle.

\- Tam ich nie ma, Sasuke.

\- Są! - Pozostając uparty, wyruszył na poszukiwanie.

Wrócił dopiero po zachodzie słońca.

Itachi usiadł obok niego.

\- I co? Złapałeś jakieś?

\- Jasne, że nie! Motyle nie żyją w ciemności.

Starszy chłopiec pstryknął go w czoło.

Z upływem lat oboje o tym zapomnieli. Ile krwi i łez by to oszczędziło...

* * *

 _motyle_ \- cele i marzenia Sasuke, które sobie stawiał przez cały czas

 _las i ciemność_ \- zła droga, zły sposób ich spełniania

 _powrót po zachodzie słońca_ \- jego zbyt późne zauważenie swojego błędu, kiedy nie może już spełniać swoich marzeń (motyli nie ma w ciemności, pamiętasz?)

Gratulacje, jeśli je zauważyłeś podczas czytania :)


	8. Ciocia Tenten Dobra Rada

**Yo! Tym razem przybywam z one-shotem, w którym główną rolę odgrywa imienniczka mojego kota (moja babcia nie ogarnia dlaczego wołam na kotkę TenTen, skoro to powinna być TaTa XD).**

 _ **Tu też zamieściłam nieco ukrytych treści. Jeśli je znajdziesz, to gratuluję. Jesteś mistrzem. Podpowiedź: zwróć uwagę, w jaki bohaterowie piją swoją herbatę.**_

 **Tak, nie jestem miłośnikiem teorii, że matką Metala jest Tenten. Gdyby nią była, pojawiłaby się w napisach końcowych Boruto razem z Lee i Metalem. Moim zdaniem pewnie sporo minie, zanim poznamy tożsamość tej kobiety *a może nigdy*.**

 **Dlaczego tu nie da się wyjustować tekstu... ;-;**

 **Ciocia Tenten**

 _Dobra Rada_

* * *

Tenten mogłaby narzekać na brak klientów w jej sklepie z bronią, gdyby nie fakt, że zawsze była zajęta. Nie, interes wcale się nie kręcił odkąd shinobi stracili na swoim znaczeniu w społeczeństwie. Sklep istniał bardziej jako hobby, przykrywka dla jej rozmów przy herbatce. Z nieznanych dla niej powodów jej przyjaciele uwielbiali składać jej bardziej lub mniej zapowiedziane wizyty (a najczęściej w ogóle się nie zapowiadali).

Pewnego dnia odwiedziła ją Temari, krótko po jej ślubie i nadawała na lenistwo swojego męża. "Shikamaru jest tak leniwy, że nosi opaskę na czoło na ramieniu" - powiedziała. Tenten z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Podobnie było kiedy wpadli do niej Shino i Kiba. Chłopak z klanu Inuzaka razem z "niewielką" pomocą owadów klanu Aburame pozbawili ją miesięcznego zapasu cukry. Trochę ją to rozbawiło, ale cukier drogi i te sprawy (dziesięć ryō za kilogram! Wtedy to było mnóstwo pieniędzy), więc miłośnik psów dostał po karku, a Shino nie wiedział, jak ma przepraszać, by też nie oberwać.

Jednak te pogawędki nie zawsze były równie miłe. Pamiętała jak przyszła do niej w gości Sakura razem z małą Saradą w ramionach. Kiedy Tenten rozmawiała z jej matką, spryciula (która wówczas ledwie nauczyła się chodzić) dorwała się do najnowszej dostawy kunai.

Różowowłosa kobieta opowiedziała jej o wyprawie Sasuke w nieznane i bez terminu powrotu. Jego "podróży pokutnej". Od teraz Sakura należała w pewien sposób do grona "samotnych matek". Tenten chciała w tamtej chwili uderzyć go z całej siły, bo czuła się przez niego równie bezradna, jak wówczas, gdy usiłowała wydobyć od Lee tożsamość matki Metala. Uparł się, że wychowa go sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Sakury Sasuke nie pytał o zdanie, on i tak zrobiłby to po swojemu.

Nie wszyscy żyli jednak w samotności tak jak oni. Naruto i Hinata często wpadali do niej z dzieciakami. Uśmiech Himawari topił serca, a Boruto, kiedy był mały, chował się pod stołem. Dla Chōji'ego i jego córki zawsze miała skrytą paczkę czipsów ziemniaczanych. Shikamaru i Shikadai często byli wysyłani "pod przymusem" przez Temari po shurikeny.

Ostatnio odwiedził ją nawet Kazekage, Gaara, w towarzystwie byłego Hokage.

W towarzystwie innych klientów udawali, że interesuje ich broń, ale zaraz jak tamci wyszli, Kakashi zapytał ją, czy nie poczęstuje ich herbatą.

Nie odmówiła, wiedząc, że w ten dzień tygodnia i o tej godzinie nikt już do niej nie zawita.

Zgodnie ze zwyczajem, rozsiedli się na zapleczu pełnym broni, sącząc gorzki płyn z porcelanowych filiżanek, które, prócz herbaty, widziały przez lata sporo łez smutku i radości.

Początkowo rozmowa toczyła koło wokół błahostek, jakichś nieśmiesznych żartów (jak to Kakashi z Gai'em odwiedzili gorące źródła i został przez niego wtrącony do damskiej przebieralni pełnej nagich i półnagich kobiet), irytujących pomyłek (jakiś niekompetentny urzędnik wysłał do Gaary pismo do Hokage i odwrotnie - Naruto otrzymał wniosek przeznaczony dla Kazekage, przez co tegoroczny egzamin na Chunina musiał został odłożony na kolejny miesiąc) i skończyli na życiowych mądrościach.

\- Tenten, ja naprawdę nie wiem, co w tobie jest takiego, że chcę ci opowiedzieć o całym swoim życiu i zapytać, czy dobrze je przeżyłem. - Kakashi odstawił pustą filiżankę.

Tymczasem Gaara zmagał się z fusami.

\- Zgadzam się. Trafiłeś w samo sedno.

\- Wiecie, ja sama nie uważam, że zrobiłam dużo dobrego w swoim, ani też, że żyłam równie ciekawie jak reszta.

\- Też się tak czułem, kiedy miałem być odpowiedzialny za dzieciaki. Nic jeszcze nie wiedziałem, a miałem ich uczyć jak żyć, zwłaszcza Naruto i Sasuke, pozbawionych rodziny, która by ich tego nauczyła. Jestem pewien, że tak samo było z Gaarą, kiedy został Kazekage jako czternastolatek.

Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna potwierdził to skinieniem głowy.

Tenten spojrzała na swoją herbatę, zmieszana.

\- Nigdy nie wyszłam za mąż ani nie urodziła i wychowywałam dziecka, ale i tak wszyscy uważają mnie za eksperta...

Gaara uśmiechnął się delikatnie, prawie niewidocznie - zupełnie w jego stylu. Przerywał walkę z fusami i pozwolił opaść im na dno.

\- Pozwól ten jeden raz byśmy to my byli Dobrą Radą.

\- A właśnie, co u Shinkiego? Uczy się dobrze? - Kakashi zaczął wypytywać Kazekage o jego adoptowanego syna.

Tenten nie zwracała teraz uwagi na rozmowę. Wypiła szybko herbatę, póki była jeszcze ciepła i jej gorycz nie wdawała się we znaki, po czym odstawiła filiżankę na stół.

Kobieta poczuła długo oczekiwaną ulgę.

* * *

 _Gorzka herbata symbolizuje życie i sposoby jego przeżycia_

 _Kakashi_ \- dawno pogodził się z tym, co zrobił i jako najstarszy, kończy herbatę pierwszy *umrze bez niedokończonych spraw*, a reszta pije dalej *wciąż ma coś do zrobienia*

Gaara - ma w swojej herbacie mnóstwo fusów - to rzeczy, które zrobił nie tak i życia, które odebrał. Kiedy nie potrafił się z nimi pogodzić, nie mógł pić swojej herbaty *żyć dalej* i dopiero pozwalając im opaść na dno - czyli nie myślał o nich i zaakceptował je, nie próbował ich wyłowić*, jest w stanie ją wypić *dokończyć życie* (każdy, kto pił herbatę lub kawę z fusami wie, że to najlepsza technika)

Tenten - pije herbatę najwolniej, przez co pozwala jej stygnąć *traci zapał do życia*, a kiedy herbata ostyga robi się obrzydliwie gorzka *starość, podczas której myśli tylko o tym, dlaczego wcześniej nie żyła pełnią życia*, kiedy Gaara mówi jej, że teraz oni się nią zajmą, wypija ją duszkiem *jej zapał wraca*

O mamo, mnie naprawdę coś się dzieje, skoro nadałam herbacie tyle ukrytych znaczeń xD


	9. Załataj moje serce

**Nie pytajcie się, skąd ja to wzięłam. Ten pairing jest chyba wzięty z otchłani fandomu.**

S _pójrzcie na tego drabble'a od strony genjutsu world, czy tam alternatywnego wszechświata._ **Suigetsu pozostał sobą, bo przecież nie wszyscy bohaterowie zostali swoimi przeciwieństwami (Lee zawsze będzie Lee!) tak jak np. Neji i Hinata (w sumie to ich tylko zapamiętałam xD)**

 **W dalszym ciągu przyjmuję propozycje! ^^**

* * *

 **Załataj**

 _moje serce_

"Zepsute".

Nie ma sensu go zatrzymywać.

Najlepiej połamać, wyrzucić,

rozgnieść jak robala.

Po co komu serce?

Suigetsu był stworzony do destrukcji. Spokój go nie cieszył; lubił patrzeć, jak ktoś powoli się wykrwawiał. Uśmiechał się, odchodząc.

Nie hamował się. Rujnował związki, radości i pragnienia. Uwielbiał to.

A może nauczono go, że to nic złego? Niewiele go to obchodziło.

Śmiał się, widząc dziewczynę w stroju pełnym łat. Ta łamaga śmie tytułować się "kunoichi"? Za chwilę padnie ze śmiechu.

\- Ty serio masz jakiś problem - oznajmiła.

\- Co tam mruczysz?

\- Naprawić cię?

\- Nie sądzę, by to było możliwe.

"Beznadziejne".

\- Nie mówię o igle i nitce.


	10. Pierwsze słowa

**Yo! Wizja Lee jako ojca jest tak abstrakcyjna, że aż śmieszna. Niestety, prawdziwa... xD Zbieram propozycje, ziemniaczki! ^^**

 **Zastanawiam się też, czy nie napisać jakiegoś porządnego fika, a nie tylko drabble i one-shoty... Jarzy mi się taki oślepiony*dosłownie* Neji na służbie Orochimaru (uwolniony od klanowej pieczęci), ale potrzeba mi jeszcze jakiejś ciekawej fabuły.**

* * *

 **Pierwsze słowa**

 _i pierwsze porażki rodzicielskie_

Lee spojrzał na swojego syna, leżącego na plecach i wpatrującego się z wielkim zainteresowaniem lampie.

Delikatnie dotknął miękkiego policzka dziecka, ale to nie odwróciło jego uwagi od mega ważnej lampy.

Metal włożył piąstkę do buzi. Cóż, wciąż rosły mu zęby. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

\- Kiedy zaczniesz mówić, co, mały? - Rock westchnął.

\- Ta - gaworzył chłopiec. - Ta, ten. Tenten.

Może rzeczywiście nie powinien pozwalać swojej przyjaciółce tak często opiekować się jego synem.

Rock Lee właśnie przegrał w roli rodzica do zwykłej opiekunki. Może po prostu uda, że tego nie usłyszał? Metal na pewno nie będzie pamiętać o tej porażce ojca...


	11. Niczego nie obiecuj

**Yo! Czy tylko ja uważam, że Boruto i Sarada to irracjonalne imiona? A Metal to już w ogóle...**

 **Chociaż w sumie Boruto kojarzy mi się z Nejim. Jednym ze znaczeń jego imienia była "śruba"** ***kompletuje fabułę dla samodzielnego fika, więc robi research i dowiedziała się o tym jakieś 5 minut temu na Narutopedii*** **.**

 **Czy to "ukryte" połączenie z Hyuugami tak jak z imieniem Himawari? Hmm...**

 **Idę pobawić się z Tenten. Ten kot mnie zaliże na śmierć xD**

* * *

 **Niczego nie obiecuj**

 _pod wpływem alkoholu_

Żółtowłosy idiota ledwo trzymał się na krześle. Sasuke był poirytowany. Jeszcze bardziej denerwowało go to, że sam był w podobnym stanie. Mogli ich teraz zaatakować, a on zapewne śmiałby się. Czemu on się zgodził na sake z Naruto i Lee?

Naruto pił jak smok wawelski.

\- Wiesz, że Hinata jest w ciąży?

\- Wiem.

\- Sakura też.

\- Yhym. Co z tego?

\- Kiedy będę mieć syna, nazwę go gwóźdź.

Lee szybko załapał temat.

\- A ja swojego metal - czknął. - A ty, Sasuke?

Nietrzeźwy Uchiha spojrzał na miskę.

\- Sałatka.

Każdy z nich był zbyt trzeźwy, by zapomnieć o tej umowie. Sasuke nie chciał przegrać z idiotami.


	12. Logika Akatsuki

**Tu był jakiś długi tekst, ale odmówił współpracy i teraz tu jest pusto...**

* * *

 **Logika Akatsuki**

 _kamuflaż wersja pro_

\- Pain, to bez sensu - Itachi westchnął, patrząc na rudego lidera.

\- Ależ skąd. Uważam, że to genialny pomysł - odparła Konan.

Nie udało się przekonać ich, że to nie zadziała. Wyszedł.

Za drzwiami czekało na niego kilka osób, które były równie niezadowolone jak on.

\- Jakim sposobem to ma być kamuflaż, skoro biegamy w tych płaszczach widocznych z kilometra? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Sasori.

\- Ta czapka wygląda jak miska po ramenie - zauważył Deidara.

\- A te frędzle jak makaron - dodał Kisame.

\- Mogę je zjeść? - spytał się Zetsu.

Itachiego olśniło.

\- Tak! Nakarmimy nimi Zetsu i będzie po kłopocie!

\- A co, jeśli Zetsu po nich przesra?

Tobi, przestań.


	13. Nagła misja ratunkowa!

**Yo! To chyba jeden z ostatnich drabble przed rokiem szkolnym, ale na pewno nie ostatni.**

 **Dobra, idę oglądać Naruto z polskim dubblingiem. Ten Lee z głosem Bestii z Teen Titans i mistrzowskie przeczytanie mienia Neji'ego :')**

 **Neji Hjug. Przeczytaj to tak, jak się pisze. Tak, tak postanowiono to przeczytać XD Żadne Nedżi. Neji Hjug XD**

 **"Czy on gada do gada i ten gad mu odpowiada?" - Naruto o Lee gadającym z Gai'em ukrytym w żółwiu XD**

 **Leżę i nie wstaję :v Ale chyba za to tak pokochałam Naruto jako dziecko.**

 _ **Co z tego, że powinnam oglądać Shippuudena, bo mam go dokończyć do końca roku, a w nawet połowie nie jestem...**_

* * *

 **Nagła misja ratunkowa!**

 _Hinata, zabierz Kibie garnki!_

Ptaszki ćwierkały, cykady cykały, a chrząszcze klanu Aburame łaskotały go po nosie. I nie tylko one - kiedy Shino i Hinata wkroczyli do domu Kiby, niemal zwaliła ich z nóg chmura dymu.

Dziewczyna zakasłała.

\- O, nie! To pożar! - wykrztusiła.

Nie musiała mówić nic więcej. Shino zatkał nos i zakrył usta kołnierzem swojego płaszcza.

Wparował do środka, chcąc uratować przyjaciela.

W kuchni zastał uśmiechniętego Kibę przy kuchence.

\- Cześć, Shino! Gotuję obiad, bo ma wpaść Kurenai-sensei z córką.

\- Kiba-kun! Wszystko w porządku? Akamaru chyba zaraz zdechnie! - Do kuchni wpadła przerażona Hinata.

Jej mina na widok Kiby w różowym fartuszku była bezcenna.


	14. Poszukiwanyposzukiwana

Spokojnie, to nie jest ogłoszenie typu idę na spóźnione wakacje, spokojnie.

* * *

 **Poszukuję bety** , ponieważ wkrótce rozpoczynam porządnego fanfica :)

Wymagania: **wolny czas, umiejętność logicznego myślenia i cierpliwość**

To nie będzie bardzo długa praca, tylko 10 rozdziałów, **nie wymagam znajomości ortografii i gramatyki - chodzi mi raczej o całokształt, co usunąć, co przełożyć, co napisać inaczej - czy coś ma sens i trzyma się kupy**

Chętny może napisać mi wiadomość prywatną i wtedy dogadamy się w sprawie dalszej współpracy c:

* * *

Do jakiego opowiadania?

 **Opis** : Orochimaru zadał sobie zbyt wiele trudu, by teraz pozwolić zbiec dwójce swoich podwładnych z dziełem jego życia… Nie da im pokrzyżować swoich planów, za żadną cenę. Odzyska swoich synów, choćby miało to kosztować wiele krwi. /po Sasuke Shinden/

 **Rating** : T *ostatecznie może być niżej, ale wyżej nie*

 **Postacie główne** : Tenten, Karin U., Suigetsu H. (i wiele innych niespodzianek)

 **Długość** : plan jest napisany na 10 rozdziałów, ale ostatecznie nie wiem jakiej będą długości (rozdział 1 ma ponad 1,500 słów)

Jeszcze nie jestem pewna jaki genre, ale na pewno adventure, może romance lub hurt/comfort, lub po prostu dam adventure i general

Rozdział 1 chciałabym opublikować najpóźniej 20 września, więc fajna byłaby szybka decyzja

Człowieku, czekam na Ciebie! xD


	15. Dzień ojca

**Yo! Siedząc w szkole od siódmej rano do czwartej jestem wykończona do granic możliwości, ale... Who cares! xD Zawsze przy nudnych lekcjach można popisać trochę drabble i rysować garnki i gary na marginesach *czyt. Gaary* xD**

 **Znalazłam już betę i strasznie się z tego powodu cieszę ^^ Zdążyła już wybić mi z tego pustego łba kilka głupot i bezsensów, więc jestem usatysfakcjonowana.**

 **A dla was trochę smutnych, ale prawdziwych faktów o dniu ojca :) W sumie ja też go nie obchodzę, bo ojca nie mam...**

* * *

 **Dzień Ojca**

 _każdy obchodzi go nieco inaczej..._

Jeden z najbardziej znienawidzonych przez Saradę dni w roku. Zwyczajny, kolejny Dzień Ojca pozbawiony jego obecności.

Wieczorem, przy zachodzącym słońcu, spotkała Mitsukiego i Boruto siedzących na huśtawkach.

\- Sarada, jak tam dzień ojca? – Boruto zamachał do niej, zupełnie, jakby chciał, żeby go zauważyła. Kto by nie zobaczył tego idioty…

Usiadła na jednej z huśtawek i spojrzała na słońce.

\- Mojego ojca nigdy nie ma, ale wszyscy mówią o nim, jakby miał wrócić lada dzień.

\- Rozumiem. – Boruto zeskoczył z huśtawki. – Mój zawsze jest, ale tak naprawdę to nigdy go nie ma. A twój ojciec, Mitsuki?

\- To mój rodzic i pozostańmy przy tej wersji.


	16. Kwiatuszki i pszczółki

**Przepraszam, że jestem wredną mendą społeczną i raz na jakiś czas uciekam od roboty, ale szkoła niestety jest jak magnez i nic nie zostaje z mojego czasu wolnego :(**

 **Z tego powodu odsuwam również premierę mojego dłuższego ff na koniec września/początek października, bo nawet nie skończyłam pisać drugiego rozdziału.**

 **Aha, i jeszcze jedno - Guy byłby okropnym nauczycielem wdżetu :') Mówiłam już, że drużyna Guy'a jest moją ulubioną zaraz po Tace? Nie? No to mówię teraz xD**

* * *

 **Kwiatuszki i pszczółki**

 _"O różnicach między kobietą a mężczyzną"_

Guy spojrzał na chłopców z przerażeniem.

\- Guy-sensei, dlaczego Tenten wygląda inaczej ode mnie i Neji'ego? – zapytał niewinnie Lee.

\- Tenten jest dziewczynką.

\- Słuchaj, Lee, dziewczyny mają… - zaczął Neji, który jak zwykle wiedział więcej od swoich rówieśników.

\- Tenten jest jak kwiatuszek. Wszystkie pączki wyglądają podobne, ale kiedy się rozwiną, okazują się być piękne – przerwał mu szybko mistrz.

Neji poddał się i postanowił pójść tym tokiem myślenia.

\- Tak jak one mają zalążnie, a my pręciki – mruknął.

\- Nie, Neji, my jesteśmy bardziej pszczółkami…

\- Cześć! – Na horyzoncie pojawiła się znajoma dziewczyna. – O czym rozmawiacie?

\- O tym, że jesteś kwiatuszkiem - odpowiedział Hyuuga.

Tenten spurpurowiała.


	17. Prawdziwy hipokryta

**Yo! Dawno mnie tu nie było... jestem chyba zbyt leniwą osobą. Takie to wszystko upierdliwe. Albo mam codziennie za mało czasu... Moja doba powinna trwać 25 godzin, co najmniej.**

 **Ale wracam teraz z kilkoma z drabblami, a na dysku mam schowany pełnoprawny one-shot, ale ten wrzucę osobno ;)**

 **Nigdy nie przepadałam za starszym Uchihą, może dlatego, że był idiotą... oszukiwał samego siebie do końca. Po prostu _wzorcowy hipokryta._**

* * *

 **Prawdziwy hipokryta**

 _egoistyczny altruizm czy altruistyczny egoizm?_

Prawdziwy hipokryta mówi jedno, robiąc drugie.

Krzyczy głośno: „To dla dobra wioski!", jednocześnie dławiąc się słowami, które wypełniają jego świadomość. Jego dłonie są umazane krwią.

„Mamo, tato, przepraszam."

Potem patrzy w twarz najbliższemu i w głębi duszy chce, by przebaczono mu wszystkie jego grzechy. Powiedziano, że nie zawinił. To przecież Madara, prawda? „To nie ja. To on." Ma nadzieję, że ktoś zrozumie jego dobre intencje.

Itachi patrzy w lustro i mówi: „Braciszku, to dla twojego dobra", choć wie, że pozbawił Sasuke jakichkolwiek szans na własne decyzje.

A potem zostaje ogłoszony rzeźnikiem własnej rodziny. Chociaż chce się sprzeciwić, rzeczywiście nim został.


	18. Wstążka

**Yo! Dzisiejszy drabble powstał z prośby mojej siostry. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, dlaczego tak lubi ten abstrakcyjny - choć nie niemożliwy - (crack) ship z niejasnym podłożem i niestety znanym scenariuszem zakończenia. Myślę, że teraz rozumiem.**

 **Coś definitywnie jest w tym uroczym preludium tragizmu. Hana to tak marginalizowana postać, że większość osób nawet nie wie, że nie tylko Sasuke miał starsze rodzeństwo. Zapomniana dziewczyna.**

* * *

 **Wstążka**

 _wielofunkcyjna - wiąże trwale_

Zapuszczona budka z dango, słońce i jeden stolik.

Samotny chłopak i zapomniana dziewczyna.

On jej już nie zna, ale ona tak.

Dango lepi się, rozpływając w jego ustach. Uwielbia ten smak.

\- Itachi, pamiętasz mnie? To ja, Hana.

Kiwa głową, ale nie kojarzy jej. Widzi tylko, że jest Inuzaką.

\- Chodziliśmy do jednej klasy – naciska.

\- Chcesz trochę? – oferuje jej słodycze.

Dziewczyna kręci głową.

\- Muszę iść do brata. Miło się gadało – uśmiecha się.

Kosmyki włosów zasłaniają jej oczy. Itachi nie widzi przez nie czy one też się śmieją.

\- Trzymaj. – Podaje jej swoją wstążkę do włosów. – Tak jest wygodniej.

Jest zaskoczona, ale przyjmuje podarunek.

\- Oddam ci, kiedy się znów spotkamy, _kapitanie_.

Co nigdy nie nastąpiło. Wstążka nadal wiąże jej włosy, tak jak wiąże ją również obietnicą.

Mija dwudziesty trzeci rok, a jej prawowity właściciel nie pojawił się. Czasami Hana zastanawia się, czy oddać ją Sasuke lub przekazać swojej córce… Ale na razie jeszcze poczeka.


	19. Bracia

**Yo!** _Dzięki wielkie za te wspaniałe recenzje! Jakiś czas temu dobiliśmy 1.1k wyświetleń - JESTEŚCIE WIELCY :D Pobiliśmy mój rekord z całego ff na tej stronie  
_

 **Dzisiaj wracam z myślą, która dręczyła mnie praktycznie od lat (może to brzmi głupio, ale czasami miewam takie rozkminy xD) - że bracia Sai'a i Sasuke prawdopodobnie byli chorzy na tą samą chorobę. Ciekawi mnie czy przyjdzie nam zobaczyć jeszcze kogoś chorego na nią, czy też zapomniano, że był kiedyś taki motyw... chociaż wkurzyłabym się, jeśli nagle znalazłoby się lekarstwo.**

* * *

Alkohol zwykle rozwiązuje język. Tego dnia nikt nie pił, by schlać się w cztery dupy, lecz dla czystej przyjemności.

\- Sasuke, jak zginął twój brat? - Sai nigdy nie był najtaktowniejszym członkiem drużyny siódmej.

Uchiha przez chwilę milczał, ale potem odpowiedział:

\- Był schorowany... chyba niezbyt skróciłem mu życie.

\- Niech zgadnę. Problemy z oddychaniem i wzrokiem, krwioplucie, osłabienie organizmu. Podobno nieuleczalne.

\- Tak... - Nastała pełna napięcia cisza. - Skąd?

Gorycz, zupełnie inna niż ta alkoholu, rozlewa się po całym jego ciele.

\- Widziałem to kiedyś na własne oczy, nie pytaj. Przykro mi z powodu twojego brata.

Tego jednego alkohol nie ułatwia.

Sai zastanawia się, co byłoby, gdyby Shin...


	20. Dobry moment

**Yo! Kiedy ostatni raz pisałam... no... hm. Mam kilka pomysłów na drabble i z pewnością je wykorzystam prędzej czy później, teraz powinno pojawić się kilka notek, kiedy wzięła mnie wena.**

 **Nie zaprzeczam również możliwości, że na zapleczu tworzy się dłuższe Nejiten, chociaż... z moim zapałem...**

 **Hn.**

* * *

 **Dobry moment**

 _kiedyś czy kiedykolwiek?_

 _Tenzo, to nie jest dobry moment na problemy tożsamościowe._

Miał rację – nie powinien zastanawiać się, czy to ważne, że porwano go, zmieniono imię i wychowywano na żołnierza doskonałego, bo komuś udał się eksperyment na ludziach. Było to nieważne, bo przelewano krew, mięśnie bolały, a serca były łamane.

Słowa Kakashiego sprzed lat dźwięczą w jego uszach jak dzwony.

 _Więc jak mam ci mówić?_ Czarne oczy chłopca błyszczały się, chociaż reszta twarzy była poważna. Należąca do dorosłego. Taki był Itachi.

Kakashi lustruje wieloletniego przyjaciela i trąca w ramię.

\- Yamato, to nie jest dobry moment na problemy tożsamościowe. Soba stygnie.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiedy będzie dobry?


	21. Piasek

_Yo! To drabble miało pojawić się wcześniej, ale tam gdzie spędzam majówkę internet jest bardzo... upośledzony. Miłego wypoczynku!_

 _(A ja tymczasem biorę się za przepisywanie reszty pisadeł z magicznego zeszytu)_

* * *

Rozgrzany piasek parzył jej stopy do czerwoności. Z trudem powstrzymywała łzy, język ją bolał - przygryzła go, by nie krzyknąć gdy zdjęła buty.

"Bądź shinobi" słyszała surowy głos Baki. "Bycie kunoichi to za mało".

I jeszcze inny głos.

"Miałaś pilnować Gaary. Patrz, co się stało! Czeka cię stosowna kara".

W Konosze nie ma gorącego piasku, nie grzeje się nawet w najgorętsze letnie południa.

Shikamaru śmieje się, gdy odmawia ściągnięcia obuwia i pospacerowania boso po ogródku. Shikadai ziewa.

\- Mamo, co mam zabrać na wyjazd do Suny?

\- Sandały - odpowiada machinalnie.

\- Mamo, pytam poważnie!

\- Weź sześć par - upiera się, wspominając ból. - Piasek jest gorący.


	22. Obiad

Yo! Jak myślicie, kim jest kichający osobnik? :)

* * *

\- Wychodzę - oznajmiła Temari dwa dni wcześniej. - Zostawiam obiad w lodówce!

Jednak resztki skończyły się już jakiś czas temu i Shikamaru postanowił stanąć na wysokości zadania i przygotować coś do jedzenia.

Shikadai przewracał kolorowe strony książki kucharskiej.

\- Soba ze śledziem? Kto to je? - Gdzieś-tam pewien osobnik kichnął, a Minato podał mu uprzejmie chusteczkę. - Co ze spaghetti?

\- Zbyt upierdliwe - odparł starszy Shika. - Co zazwyczaj robi mama?

Młodszy plasnął dłonią w stół.

\- Zapomnij. Jeszcze nie zgłupiałem, jestem za głodny. Nie wytrzymamy dwóch godzin przy garach.

Shikamaru wrzucił chochlę do zlewu i zdjął fartuch. Tyle z jego gotowania.

\- To zbyt upierdliwe. Idziemy do Ichiraku Ramen.

\- GDZIE. IDZIECIE?!


	23. Do szaleństwa

**W początkowym zamyśle miał to być pełnoprawny one-shot, ale zgubiłam wątek zanim miałam czas go dokończyć.**

 **Hn.**

 **Nie wiem kiedy będzie Konoha Uchihów lub alternatywne nowe pokolenie. Chyba potrzebuję motywacji.**

* * *

 **Do szaleństwa -**

 _wojna_

Wojna? Wojna nigdy nie dobiega końca. Jest jak pasożyt, którego nie cierpisz i zdajesz sobie sprawę z jego istnienia, ale nie jesteś w stanie się go pozbyć.

Wojna to stan umysłu. Jednym z pierwszych wspomnień Tobiramy jest zakrwawiony kunai, który matka wyciągnęła ze swojej piersi. Uchiha to podłe stworzenia pojące się krwią swoich wrogów, by zdobyć siłę ich technik wzrokowych.

Czuł wyrzuty do swojego brata, który nie poczuwał się do okropnej zdrady, przyjaźniąc się z jednym z nich. Nikt nie mógł im ufać. Są czystym złem walczącym w imię miłości. Dawno zauważył, że Uchiha kochają w inny sposób niż Senju.

Izuna był po prostu jednym z nich.

Może w innych okolicznościach, mieliby szansę…

Uchiha kochali do szaleństwa.


	24. Dzieciobójstwo

**Bo rąk mimo wszystko nigdy nie domyje**

 **Kochany brat (zdrajca, kłamca, dzieciobójca)**

* * *

Itachi stanął przed jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jaką robił w życiu. Ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego, wesołe i nieświadome, że czerwień na jego kamizelce to nie plamy farb.

Dziecko wyglądało niemal jak Sasuke w jego wieku, ale problem był jeden – nie było Sasuke.

– Oczka zmruż... – zanucił gardłowym głosem, dławiąc się słowami. – Zaśnij już...

* * *

– Itachi, wyjdź z pokoju – mówiła matka, pukając do drzwi.

– Kiedy byłeś na misji, Hideo-san urodziła się córka. Cały klan był obecny. Masz iść do niego i żony i przeprosić za swoją nieobecność – oznajmił ojciec.

Itachi skinął głową i poszedł się przebrać.

Otworzyła mu rozanielona kobieta.

* * *

– Itachi-sama! Wchodź, zaparzę herbaty.

Chłopak się wahał, ale przekroczył próg. Hideo przywitał się ze swoim kuzynem w trzecim pokoleniu.

– Hideo-san, Kitoi-san, przyszedłem, żeby...

– Nie musisz być taki oficjalny. W dobrze wiemy po co tu jesteś. Nie gniewamy się, w końcu robiłeś ważne rzeczy. Chcesz potrzymać Saradę?

– Saradę?

– Nazwaliśmy ją po mojej matce – uściślała Kitoi, podając mu ciche zawiniątko. – Ma już tydzień.

* * *

Shisui otoczył go ramieniem, uśmiechając się szeroko.

–I jak powitanie nowego członka klanu? Jest wystarczająco słodka, rumiana i kochana?

Itachi przez chwilę milczał.

– W zupełności.

* * *

 _ITACHI UCHIHA_ , kochany brat i syn

(Zdrajca, kłamca i dzieciobójca)

Spoczywaj w pokoju (piekle)


	25. Odpowiedzialność

_Ostatnio miałam małe problemy ze skupieniem się na samym pisaniu - za dużo pomysłów na reaktywację mojego AU. Z pomocą Karoliny-chan poszerzyło się ono tak, że pewnie połowa wątków pozostanie w mojej głowie. Ba, pewnie nawet nie skleję nic poza bandą poszarpanych one-shotów._

 _Za jakiś czas opublikuję "niespodziankę" pisaną na zmianę z Karoliną-chan. Zobaczę czy to będzie za kilka dni czy też na koniec wakacji, ale z pewnością będzie._

 _Do następnego. (Znowu za dużo piszę od siebie, gomen_ )

* * *

Woda lała się z nieba.

"Pogoda zawsze ma swój idealny plan" pomyślał Shikamaru, dławiąc się dymem. Papieros zgasł, zadeptany butem na mokrym betonie, a szary dym uleciał w przestrzeń, ponad jego głową, pomimo ciężkiego powietrza.

Dziecko było w drodze, a ono będzie potrzebowało opieki. Ktoś musiał być mężczyzną i wziąć odpowiedzialność.

Był ulubieńcem Asumy; jego nauczyciel nigdy nie starał się temu zaprzeczać.

Wszystko miało swoją cenę. Faworyzacja, wiedza, uwaga, dojrzałość.

Shikamaru wyciągnął rękę w stronę Kurenai, delikatnie splatając się z nią palcami.

Z dojrzałością nadchodziły obowiązki.

Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że niebo jest czyste, ale wtedy kropla deszczu wpadła mu na nos.


End file.
